


See Me After Class.

by castiellovesrainbows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Butt Plugs, Cock Tease, College, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Comeplay, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Dean Winchester, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Student Castiel (Supernatural), Tease Castiel (Supernatural), Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Young Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiellovesrainbows/pseuds/castiellovesrainbows
Summary: The plug fell to the ground, and Castiel's fingers, now slippery from lube and Dean's old, still thick come in his ass, reached back to hook through Dean's tie, as he yanked Dean closer, and ghosted his lips over Dean's ear."Fuck my hole, please, professor Winchester?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	See Me After Class.

**See Me After Class.**

It wasn't the first time Dean had asked Castiel to do such a thing. But in public? It was a first.

Castiel sat at his desk in the first row, nibbling at a pen between his fat, pink lips, eyes tracking the way Dean paced from one end of the room to the other, his voice resounding through the speakers at the very top of the classroom, where he continued to ramble about Vonnegut. Inside Castiel, something shifted in his gut, and he clenched his hole, mouth dropping open as he felt the large, cock-shaped plug thrust into his prostate. Dean's come, fresh from the morning when Castiel had woken him up and bounced on his cock, squirmed inside Castiel's stomach.

It was _torture_. Dean wasn't touching him, not a single finger, and yet, it was by far, the most diabolical thing Dean had done to Castiel. He'd made Castiel sit through his lecture with an ass full of Dean's, thick, sticky semen, and a large, ribbed plug.

Every slight shift, every minute movement would send the plug shuffling, and the come inside him sloshing around. It was wet, his thighs were crusted with dry come, and his hole was a puffy, swollen red, and yet, Dean had instructed him to not make a single refute.

 _Hmph_. So much for being a good boyfriend.

Their eyes met, and Castiel decided to tease Dean by holding his gaze, and sucking the back of the pen into his mouth. Dean did not falter, although his eyes lingered on the pen for a few seconds, before he turned to face the others in the classroom, and continued to discuss the symbolisms in Slaughterhouse Five.

Castiel let out a disappointed sigh, before turning his eyes down to his book. Things hadn't always been this way. At the start, at the very start, Dean had been the sweetest, most gentle person Castiel had seen. He helped everyone with their doubts, helped them write good answers, and even extended deadlines if the time called for it. Never shouted, never argued. He was sweet, funny, kind and with a heart of gold. It was why Castiel had fallen in love with him in the first place. Watching how knowledgeable, how well-versed he was with what he taught— that was just a bonus.

Castiel remembered the day Dean had called him into his office, after months of stolen, sensual glances, months of dancing around each other, months of unspoken words, when the levee broke at last, neither of them had been able to pull away as they went at it, hands flying, moans echoing, wood creaking, skin slapping, and breaths mingling together as Dean took Castiel against his desk, unbothered of the papers and files lying on it. Hours later, with both hearts on their sleeves, they'd decided to let their relationship grow in secret, until the end of the semester, after which Castiel would search for a job.

A sharp knock on the plywood under his eyes had Castiel jerking to the present, and he looked up, only to meet Dean's deep, green eyes peering at him intently.

"If you're going to sit on the first row, Mr. Novak," Dean crooned in his whiskey-smooth voice, "-at least _pretend_ to pay attention."

The class around him broke into a muted chuckle, and Castiel flushed a deep red from the tip of his nose to the tip of his ears, and hung his head down. "M'sorry," he mumbled, and watched as Dean strolled away towards the other end of the row. Now offended, slightly upset as well, Castiel glared at Dean, whose eyes were roaming across the body of students seated behind Castiel. When he knew Dean's eyes had returned to him, Castiel held his gaze, and slouched slightly down onto the bench to spread his legs open. If Dean had a good sight, which Castiel knew he did, he would unmistakably be able to pin-point the dried stream of come on Castiel's thigh.

And maybe Dean just did.

Because his expressions seemed to darken, his eyes grew deeper and cleared his throat, more to school himself than the others, as his eyes lingered upon Castiel's spread thighs. When their eyes met again, Castiel smirked, and as softly as possible, rocked down on the large, long plug inside him. Now to anyone who didn't know better, they'd think Castiel was simply trying to get comfortable in his seat. But Dean? Dean knew. Dean knew Castiel was fucking himself on a large, cock-shaped butt plug, and that's right, Castiel was the one doing the teasing now.

Dean swallowed down his guilt, and Castiel watched with pride in his eyes, as his face flustered, and he turned away, averting his gaze towards the other side of the room, as he spoke about Billy Pilgrim, and the credibility of his memories. Castiel smiled, and slouched back against the seat, tapping his pen against the desk with a soft, thrumming noise audible to barely anyone but him. He waited until Dean had turned back to him, to let the pen drop the the floor.

Their eyes met for a single second, and Castiel pushed his tongue into his cheek. This was fun. This was hella' fun. Watching Dean having to take the bait helplessly.

"I think you dropped something, Mr. Novak."

"Why don't you pick it up for me then, _professor_?" Castiel asked, batting his eyelashes in a coy, cheeky manner that had the guy next to him blushing too. Dean locked his jaw, and _Lord_ , Castiel knew he'd crossed a line, but then Dean crouched down to grab the pen, and Castiel rocked down on the butt-plug, feeling an unexpected stream of fresh come drizzle down his thighs and underwear. He gasped at the moisture of it, before looking down to gouge Dean's reaction.

This had to be the best accident possible.

Dean looked excruciatingly hungry. Animalistic. Predatory. Like he wanted to rip Castiel apart in half. Castiel was down for it. He'd love to be ravished by Dean on any given day. It seemed today was his day. Dean gripped the edge of the desk to balance himself, as he pushed up to his feet, and locked eyes with Castiel. A beat passed between them, before Dean cleared his throat.

"Mr. Novak, I'd like to see you after class, please."

Castiel smiled, a glorious, victorious smile, and poked his tongue out to moisten his lips, which caught Dean's attention at once, as he managed to keep his gaze on Castiel's eyes.

"Of course, professor."

One hour later, Castiel was bent over on the large, rosewood desk in Dean's office, with his shorts pooling around his ankles and his knees spread apart wide as his hole, swollen and gaping, quivered from having been fucked with a plug over and over again. Dean crouched behind him, stealing gentle, sneaky licks from Castiel's hole, and the unpredictability of when his tongue would tickle Castiel's hole and send a wave of pleasure through him had Castiel thrumming with anticipation.

"Oungh— Deeeaaan— more—"

"More what? And did I say you could call me Dean? Where's your manners?" Dean growled, and plunged the plug inside Castiel's hole. Instead of thrusting it, he twisted it around with loud, wet squelches, and Castiel's jaw dropped open as he let out another moan, and curled his toes, bucking his hips back against Dean's face.

The plug fell to the ground, and Castiel's fingers, now slippery from lube and Dean's old, still thick come in his ass, reached back to hook through Dean's tie, as he yanked Dean closer, and ghosted his lips over Dean's ear.

"Fuck my hole, please, professor Winchester?"

A palpable shudder coursed through Dean, and both of their eyes met for a second, before Dean was pushing his tongue into his cheek and suppressing a smirk, hands already traveling down to the metallic buckle of his belt.

"Good improvement, you can do better though." Dean remarked, and Castiel hummed as he arched his back, and felt Dean's large, thick veined cock— pink and fleshy— searing hot, nudge against his hole. Castiel clenched his ass, already eager to have Dean fill him, but the man simply rubbed the tip of his cock against Castiel's hole, and gripped him by the hips.

"Professor— please— your cock— I need it."

Castiel whined, and pushed his ass back against Dean's naked crotch, before at last, Dean yanked him by the waist, and pressed the tip of his cock to Castiel's hole. In a single, wet, dragging thrust, Dean sunk inside Castiel, and hissed when he reached a hilt. Castiel's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he bit down on his lip, and let out a sated, nicely-fucked moan. Dean's cock was big— bigger than average— and it filled Castiel the the brim, sticking against every wall of flesh, every ridge, every slide of skin, and brushed sweetly against Castiel's prostate.

"Good boy," Dean growled, and fucked into Castiel, slow at first, then gaining pace. Castiel gripped onto the desk, as his knees knocked against the wooden legs of the desk, as Dean nailed into him, every thrust brushing against Castiel's prostate, a show of how well Dean knew each spot inside Castiel.

"Feels— _ah_ — feels nostalgic," Castiel sighed into a smile, and Dean panted against his ear, mumbling a soft _what_ , as Castiel grinned, and cupped a hand over Dean's jaw, pressing his nose against Dean's cheek as they rocked against the table.

"I— I thought of the first time here— both of us—"

Dean seemed to grin at that, rather wickedly, as he fastened his pace, and with a deep, heavy thrust, stilled inside Castiel, cock twitching for a second, before he came, sending another load of come gushing through Castiel's insides, hot, thick white semen streaming out from around Dean's cock as Dean pulled out, and pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair. Castiel sighed, and went limp against the desk, as Dean reached a hand down to work his cock to a release.

"Think I can forget the day I made you mine?"

"You're so fucking sappy—"

"It's the orgasm," Dean grinned, only for Castiel to push him away with a laugh. With a soft whine of Dean's name, Castiel came, painting Dean's desk white with his come, before slouching against Dean's chest. Dean pressed a trail of soft kisses against his jaw and cheek, up to his ear, which had Castiel blushing deep red, as he found his voice again.

"So messy, professor," he hummed, as he felt Dean pick him up and set him down on the desk.

"Oh, it's goin' to get a helluva lot messier in here, sweetheart."

Castiel smiled at that, tugging Dean down for a kiss as he spread his legs open, ready for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos, a comment and some love! Thank you! 🌺❤


End file.
